Snake Tragedy
by The Portal Transmission-19
Summary: Naruto Cs akan berkemping di bukit Hokage, bagaimana persiapan mereka? apa kemping ini akan berjalan dengan lancar ataukah akan berakhir dengan Tragis dan Nista? Please RnR.


**Tittle : Snake Tragedy**

**Diskliminer : Masashi Kishimoto Sama**

**Story : The Portal Transmission-19**

**Sumary : Naruto DKK, akan mengadakan kemping ke Bukit Hokage, gimana kekocakan mereka ketika berkemping?**

**Warning ! Typo! OOC berat, Crack Pair, AU, dan Warning-warning lainnya.**

**Tolong 'Hargai' setiap pair yang ada di fic ini, karena jika anda tidak menyukainya, mending tidak usah dibaca ya, apalagi direview. Karena pairnya NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaaShion, ShiMatsu, dan ada Slight Pair 'kejutan'. Saya harap, pair kejutan nanti tidak membuat anda sekalian muntah darah.**

**Hajar Dia!**

Kukurukuuuuk!

Terdengar suara kokokan ayam yang genrenya diragukan pada siang yang terik ini. Ya, ayam itu berkokok di siang hari, suatu tindakan yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sifat keperi-ayam-an. Tapi hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, karena setelah Author mewancarai pemilik ayam tersebut, barulah Author tahu kalau ayam tersebut setiap hari selalu bangun kesiangan. Entah ini Mitos atau bukan, yang jelas, keterlambatan ayam tersebut berkokok dikarenakan pada malam harinya dia beralih profesi sebagai seorang 'Kuli Bangunan'.

"Kok Kook, kok kok kok kok kok, koooook, koooooooook. Kokok kok kok kutek kutek, kutek koko kok kok kutek kok kok kutek kutek," Begitulah pengakuan ayam tersebut setelah Author wawancarai. Dan setelah author mentransletkan kata tersebut di google translate, Barulah Author tahu apa yang dikatakan ayam tersebut yang kira-kira seperti ini " Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya, cinta satu malam, buatku melayang," ck ck ck, ini Ayam kabel diotaknya putus kali ya?=.="a

Nah, marilah kita lupakan ayam tersebut, karena ayam tersebut bukanlah pemeran utama dalam Fic ini.

Siang yang tenang di KHS atau biasa dipanggil Konoha Hight School, terlihat murid-murid sedang melakukan aktivitas rutinnya, yaitu ngamen ilmu. suasana serupa juga terasa dikelas 12 Ipa 1. terlihat didepan kelas tersebut, seorang guru dengan rambut berwarna merah se-ehem-bokong-ehem, yang kita ketahui adalah Mei Terumi, seorang guru Biologi.

Beliau mengajar dengan penuh penghayatan, saking menghayati pelajaran yang dibawanya, sampai-sampai para siswa pria dikelas tersebut dibuat nosebleed dengan tidak elitnya.

"Anak-anak, aggh… sistem reproduksi manusia, eggrh…adalah, aaah, aaah, aaaaaaah," Guru Mei masih saja mengajar tentang sistem reproduksi manusia didepan kelas, tentu saja disertai dengan erangan serta desahan yang tidak jelas tentunya, membuat para Siswa Pria dikelas tersebut berkeringat dingin disertai nosebleed stadium akhir karena pikiran pervert mereka yang entah melayang kemana.

**Ting tong ting tong ting tong**

Lonceng pertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan beberapa menit saja, koridor sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh ratusan siswa-siswi yang hendak pulang ke kandang mereka.

Di taman sekolah KHS, terlihat beberapa murid sedang refreshing di taman tersebut, yang diantaranya adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Ten Ten, dan Ino,

"Gila, guru Mei benar-benar gila!," Kata Naruto histeris sambil menyumbatkan tisu kedalam lubang hidungnya.

"Su-sudahlah Na-naruto kun," Bujuk Hinata, kekasih Naruto yang masih tetap setia mengorbankan lima belas gulungan tissu toilet pada Naruto. Akan tetapi, Hinata sangat prihatin pada kekasihnya itu jika dia menoleh ke belakang dimana terdapat dua puluh truk yang sedang mengangkut ribuan tissu bekas nosebleed nya Naruto.

"Aku tidak mesum, Aku tidak mesum, Aku tidak mesum," Gumam Pria kulkas aka Sasuke yang juga sedang melakukan aktivitas yang sama seperti Naruto. Wajahnya yang setiap hari nyaris tanpa ekspresi, kini terkesan seperti sedang dipaksa melihat seekor gorila betina yang tengah melakukan tarian erotis.

Hal yang serupa juga terjadi pada Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, dan Sai, mereka masih saja setia menyumbatkan tissu toilet hasil curian dari warungnya bang kakuzu.

"Lain kali, aku akan membawa persediaan tissu satu kontener," Kata Neji ketika mimisannya sudah berhenti.

"Aku juga," Sahut Kiba yang sedang menyumbatkan tissu toilet di hidungnya Akamaru (He?)

"Mungkin guru Mei adalah pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa, hai, gimana kabarmu?" Kata Shino sambil menyapa Matsuri, kekasihnya yang baru datang.

"Eh, Matsu-chan, dari mana saja? Kita sudah menunggu lama loh," Kata Ino sambil memeluk Matsuri.

"Eh?, tadi aku sedang membantu Kakashi sensei," Jawab Matsuri sambil membalas pelukan singkat dari sahabatnya, Ino.

"Emangnya kamu membantu apa?" Tanya Sakura yang masih sibuk memberikan tissu pada Sasuke.

"Memilih gaun pengantin buat kekasihnya, Iruka sensei," Jawab Matsuri dengan wajah watados.

"Appuaaaa!" Teriak semua minus Matsuri dengan wajah Syok!

"Eh? emang kenapa dengan Iruka sensei? Dia dan Kakashi kan pasangan yang serasi," Tanya Matsuri bingung.

"Aduh Matsu Chan, kamu tidak tahu ya? Iruka itu kan laki-laki, masa mau menikah dengan kakashi sensei yang juga laki-laki?" Jelas sakura histeris.

"Iruka sensei laki-laki ya?" Tanya Matsuri masih dengan wajah watadosnya dan diberi pemandangan 'Gubrak' masal dari teman-temannya. Sedangkan Shino hanya bisa menggeleng maklum dengan sifat pacarnya itu.

"Eh, teman-teman, senin ini kan kita sudah liburan musim panas, gimana kalau kita kemping?" Tanya Naruto ketika mereka sudah selesai dengan ritual 'Gubrak' masal mereka.

"Boleh juga," Kata Neji.

"Tidak buruk," Sahut Sai.

"Kalau sasuke pergi, aku juga akan pergi,"

"Aku tidak mesum,"

"Hn,"

"Yo,"

"Maemo lets go,"

"Guk!,"

"No bad-bad,"

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdroop mendengar jawaban dari teman-temannya.

"Ok, karena kita sudah sepakat, maka kita akan pergi camping hari senin nanti, nanti aku akan menghubungi teman-teman yang lain, dan kita akan berangkat jam sembilan pagi, bagaimana?" tanya naruto lagi.

"Boleh juga,"

"Tidak buruk,"

"Kalau sasuke pergi, aku juga akan pergi,"

"Aku tidak mesum,"

"Hn,"

"Yo,"

"Maemo lets go,"

"Guk!,"

"No bad-bad,"

Sekali lagi, Naruto hanya bisa sweatdroop dengan jawaban teman-temannya.

**Snake Tragedy**

"Aku pulang," Kata Naruto seraya membuka pintu rumahnya. Akan tetapi baru dua langkah saja Naruto memasuki rumahnya, langsung dibuat cengo dengan pemandangan yang pertama kali dia lihat di ruang tamu. Terlihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang main rumah-rumahan, dimana piring makan yang seharusnya diisi makanan yang layak, malah diisi pasir dan tanah merah yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga bentuknya sudah seperti nasi goreng.

"Masa kecil yang tak bahagia," Iner Naruto melihat kegiatan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak mencerminkan sifat ke pri-orangtua-an.

"Eh, Naruto udah pulang?" Tanya Minato, ayah Naruto ketika tersadar melihat anaknya sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah syok.

"Naruto, sini, ikut main rumah-rumahan sama ayah dan ibu, nanti Naruto jadi anaknnya yah," Ajak Kushina dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Heh? Bukannya aku memang anak ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Naruto sweatdroop.

"Eh? Iya ya, ibu lupa, Hehe…" Kata Kushina lagi dengan wajah watadosnya.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar saja, dari pada aku kena kanker serviks gara-gara melihat tingkah ayah dan ibu," kata Naruto seraya melenggang malas menuju kamarnya.

"He? Kanker serviks? Memangnya Naruto itu wanita ya?" tanya Minato sweatdroop.

"Mungkin, aku juga lupa apa kelaminnya," jawab Kushina watados.

Kini Naruto sudah berada dikamarnya, setelah melepas pakaian seragam KHS beserta branya, akhirnya dia mengangkat Handphone bermerek B 60 LU dari laci mejanya, dan diapun mencari kontak teman-teman yang akan diajaknya untuk camping senin nanti. Diantaranya adalah Lee, dan Shion.

"Siapa ya yang pertama kali harus aku telfon?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, mending Shion aja," Jawab Naruto sendiri.

Dia pun mencari nama kontak yang bertuliskan Jono, yang berarti itu adalah nama kontak dari Shion. Setelah dia menemukan nama Jono, dia pun menekan tombol call.

Tuuut…tuuuut…tuuuuttt

"Halo, Naruto, ada apa?" tanya suara diseberang telefon (Baca : Seberang samudra)

"Halo Shion. Ano…kwkwkwkwwkwkkwkwk, mau ngak?"

"Oh ya? "

"Iya, Kwkwkkwkwwkwkkwkwkwkkwkwkwk"

"lalu, kwkwkkwwkkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkkwkw ngak?

"pasti, dia kan kwkwkwkwkkwkkwkwkkw gitu,"

"Okelah, nanti aku, kwkwkkwkwkkwkwkkw ya?

"Ok, kwkwkwkkwk"

"kwkwkwkwkwkkw"

"Kwkwkwkwkwkwkw"

"Kwkwkwkkwkkw"

Tuut tuut tuut…

"Huft, ngak capek tu anak ngomong bahasa ayam melulu?" Iner Naruto sweatdroop.

"Baik, setelah itu siapa ya? Tanya Naruto lagi pada dirinya sendiri, "Mending Lee aja,"

Dia pun mencari nama kontak yang bertuliskan nama Shinta yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah nama kontak Lee.

Tuuut..tuuuut..tuuuutt…..

"Good malam, Selamat night!"

"Yo! Whats Up Men!"

"No Up-up bro!"

"He?"

"Nani?"

"No nani-nani,"

"Nani no-no?"

"No what-what,"

"So?"

"No so-so,"

"Aggrrh!"

"Whats happen?"

"No yes no yes,"

"What no-tidak?"

"Nani apa what?"

"Yes,"

"He?"

"No,"

"Lah?"

"Ok, sampai ketemu lagi ya,"

"Ok Bro, pasti,"

Tut tut tut…

"Hah, hah, hah…" Naruto berusaha menetralkan lagi deru nafasnya, "Tobat, aku berbicara dengan Lee," lanjutnya lagi setelah alunan nafasnya kembali normal.

Setelah tugasnya untuk menelfon mahluk tak jelas sudah selesai, dia memutuskan untuk pergi turun ke lantai satu, sekedar untuk mencari ramen rasa granat goreng yang merupakan makanan kesukaannya. Dan setelah sampai di lantai satu, atau tepatnya ruang tamu, sekali lagi dia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat di ruangan itu, terlihat lagi orang tuanya, Minato dan Kushina, sedang main ninja-ninjaan.

"Rasenggan!"

"Chidori!"

"Gogakyu No Jutsu!"

"Sharinggan,"

"Panci!"

"Wajan!"

"Spatula!"

"Kompor!"

"Tabung LPG!"

"Kulkas!"

"Televisi!"

"Ban Reserep!"

"Kunci Inggris!"

Ya begitulah, Minato dan Kushina saling lempar-melempar barang-barang rumah tangga yang barusan mereka teriakan seperti di atas. Sampai-sampai, Naruto bersumpah akan melarikan orang tuanya ke restoran terdekat, guna menjalani pengobatan berjamaah.

Malam senin di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke sedang berkemas untuk acara kemping besok.

"Tomat udah , saus tomat udah, permen rasa tomat udah, snack tomat udah, minuman rasa tomat juga sudah ada, apalagi yang belum ya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri serta menghitung barang bawaannya. "Oh ya, farfum tomat, hampir saja lupa," Girang Sasuke setelah berhasil mengingat seluruh barang bawaannya.

"Tinggal minta ijin dari Ayah dan Ibu saja," Kata Sasuke lagi seraya naik ke lantai dua puluh satu rumahnya.

Setelah bersusah payah menaiki ratusan ribu anak tangga, akhirnya sampai juga dia di kamar kedua orang tuannya.

Tok-tok-tok.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuannya, akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

Tok-tok-tok

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Dan sebagai anak yang baik dan patuh terhadap orang tua, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Shinto Maigeri!"

Braaak!

Setelah pintu tersebut hancur berkeping-keping akibat tendangan Sasuke, akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya. Akan tetapi setelah dia memasuki ruangan tersebut, dia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di sana.

"Uggh! Kemana sih mereka?" Tanya Sasuke lagi pada diri sendiri. "Oh ya, kenapa tidak telefon langsung saja," Akhirnya otak jeniusmu mulai bekerja Sasuke.

Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut.

"Halo, ada apa bro?" Tanya suara seseorang di seberang telefon yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke sweatdroop mendengarnya.

"Engg, ayah ada dimana sekarang yah?" Tanya sasuke langsung ke inti masalah.

"Oh, ayah ada di ruang makan, bersama ibu dan Itachi, memangnya kenapa bro?"

"Bra, bro, bra, bro, emangnya gue kutang lo apa?" gusar Sasuke.

"Hehehe, biasa bro, Beta kan lagi ngefans berat sama Liil Jhon, artis RnB itu loh, kamu tahu kan? Apalagi waktu dia menyanyikan lagu caiya-caiya, makin fans dah pokoknya, seandainya saja-"

Tuut tuut tuut,

"Gila!" maki Sasuke tepat di layar Hpnya sehingga membuat layar hapenya blushing(?)

Setelah puas membuat hapenya ber-blushing-ria, akhirnya dengan segala tekat serta iman yang kuat, didukung oleh restu dari yang maha kuasa, akhirnya Sasuke kembali menuruni tangga yang jumlahnya tak terhitung tersebut dari lantai dua puluh satu menuju ke lantai satu. Dan jangan salahkan Fugaku selaku arsitek dari rumah tersebut karena tidak membuatkan lift, karena dari hasil jumpa pers dua puluh lima juta tahun yang lalu, Fugaku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau membuat lift di dalam rumah hanya karena alas an yang sepele. yaitu dia tidak tahu caranya naik lift. Benar-benar Ironis!

Akhirnya setelah melewati berbagai halangan serta rintangan, seperti keseleo, keguguran, gagal janin, impotensi, leukemia, nosebleed, sweatdroop, lapar, kejedot tiang listrik, nabrak pesawat, dan rintangan-rintangan tak jelas yang lain, akhirnya sampai juga si bungsu Uchiha di lantai satu.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah," Sasuke ngos-ngosan di lantai satu, dan tanpa di komando, akhirnya segera menuju ke ruang makan, tempat ayahnya berada.

Akan tetapi sesampai di ruang makan, dia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di sana, dan dengan emosi yang memuncak, dia pun mencopot hp dari saku celananya dengan nafsu yang membara, saking bernafsunya sasuke mencopot hp tersebut, sampai-sampai celana dalamnya pun ikut tercopot karena tidak sengaja kejepit di casing hpnya.

"Halo pa! papa dimana?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan Aura brigdance(?).

"Oh, ayah sudah di kamar Sas,"

"Hah! Emangya papa naik apa ke sana?"

"Baling-baling bambu,"

"Emang ada?"

"Ya ada lah, namanya juga fanfic, unleash your nasution,"

"Agggghhhh!"

Di Kediaman Haruno

"Nak, mami dengar, kamu mau kemping dengan teman-teman ya?" Tanya Haruno Jojo, ibu dari Sakura.

"Iya mi," jawab Sakura singkat, sekarang, ibu dan anak tersebut sedang menonton sebuah acara tv di wc(?)

"Sudah siapkan bekalnya?" Tanya Ibu jojo lagi.

"Sudah mi," jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Emangnya kamu bawa bekal apa?" Tanya Ibu Jojo penasaran.

"Tidak banyak kok mi,"

"Iya, ibu tahu, tapi apa yang kamu bawa untuk kemping besok?"

"Kulkas,"

"What The?"

Kediaman Nara

Sekarang, Ayah dan anak, Shikaku dan Shikamaru sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton tv, mereka begitu menghayati serta begitu antusias dengan acara di tv tersebut, yang sedang menyiarkan iklan Kasur, bantal, serta guling. Benar-benar sehati pasangan ini. Dan tentu kita sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan duo Nara ini kan? Yang sudah jelas dan sudah tentu adalah bobo(?)

Kediaman Yamanaka

"Ino,"

"Iya bu,"

"Turun sebentar, ibu mau minta tolong,"

"Iya bu, aku segera ke sana,"

Ino pun bergegas turun ke lantai satu, tepatnya didapur agar bisa bertemu dengan ibu tercinta.

"Mau minta tolong apa bu?" Tanya Ino ketika sampai di dapur.

"Tolong belikan ibu, garam di warungnya abang Satria ya," kata ibunya Ino yang entah siapa namanya, Author lali.

"Ok bu,"

Sesampainya di warungnya abang Satria.

"Bangsaaaaat" sapa Ino ramah pada penjaga warung tersebut.

"He? Lo maki gue ya?" Tanya bangSat sadis.

"He? Siapa yang maki bangsat? Mungkin bangsat salah dengar kali," elak Ino.

"Noh itu, barusan lo panggil gue bangsat,"

"Bukannya abang Satria biasanya di panggil bangsat?" Tanya Ino watados.

"Aggghhh! Pakai nama panggilan yang lain, asal jangan Bangsat, bocah tengik!" Gusar si bangsat.

"Okelah, Laknat! Garamnya sekilo ya,"

"Aggghhh!"

Gedebuk!

"He? Laknat kenapa? Kenapa pingsan?"

Ya, memang, sepolos-polosnya Ino, tetap saja dia pembunuh yang handal bukan?

Setelah dia mencuri beberapa butir garam kasar di warungnya Abang Satria bin Bangsat bin laknat, akhirnya dia pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan riang gembira meninggalkan si pemilik warung yang tengah terkapar menunggu sakaratul maut. Sungguh ironis!

**To Be Continue**

**Ok Minna, apa Fic ini menghibur? Kalau ya, menurut kalian dilanjutin atau di hapus saja?**

**Mohon Reviewnya Yah, hehehe...**

**Salam Hangat**

**The Portal Transmission-19**


End file.
